The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fracturing is used to increase permeability of subterranean formations. A fracturing fluid is injected into the wellbore passing through the subterranean formation. A propping agent (proppant) is injected into the fracture to prevent fracture closing and, thereby, to provide improved extraction of extractive fluids, such as oil, gas or water.
The proppant maintains the distance between the fracture walls in order to create conductive channels in the formation. Settling of proppant particles, however, can decrease the conductivity in the fracture.